Scorpius el Empalador
by Casandrasa
Summary: Albus cree que Scorpius ha sido transformado en vampiro y decide investigar sobre ello.


**Título:** Scorpius el Empalador  
><strong>PersonajesPairing:** Albus/Scorpius  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> ¿Fluff?  
><strong>Género:<strong> Slash. ¿Qué dice cuando algo no tiene sentido? Ah, sí, este fic es de humor. Fluff.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Albus cree que Scorpius ha sido transformado en vampiro y decide investigar sobre ello.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.  
><strong>Beta: <strong>**lyra_nude**  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 3907.  
><strong>Nota<strong> Este one-shot responde al pedido de **sakka_eienkami**. Ella quería un ASS con POV de Albus en el que uno de los dos chicos sospeche e investigue la posibilidad de que el otro se haya convertido en un vampiro durante las vacaciones de Navidad. 3500 palabras mínimo.

* * *

><p>—Es uno de ellos —Albus ni siquiera giró el rostro ante lo dicho por su compañero, centrado como estaba en comer sus cereales antes de que terminara la hora del desayuno. Había llegado tarde, como siempre y apenas había tenido tiempo de sentarse cuando Lysander le había hecho el comentario, con su habitual voz soñadora y su pelo rubio velando sus ojos—. Deben haber sido esos vampiros noruegos.<p>

Arrugó el ceño mientras levantaba la vista de los cereales y miraba a Lysander sin comprender. Estaba leyendo _El Quisquilloso_, seguramente alguno de aquellos artículos absurdos que había escrito su abuelo Xenophilius Lovegood.

No le preguntaría, ni miraría ese absurdo periódico, ni intentaría comprender a Lysander. Volvió a mirar sus cereales, aunque no pudo seguir comiendo. Lysander había dejado caer aquel comentario y ahora él sólo podía imaginar qué podía ser. Quién era uno de ellos. Qué habían hecho los vampiros noruegos. Scamander no levantó la vista de _El Quisquilloso_pero aún así siguió hablando, como si supiera del interés no manifiesto de Albus.

—Lo hicieron en el solsticio de invierno porque es el día más corto del año y cuando menos luz hay. Fueron tantos los convertidos —. La voz de Lysander pareció apagarse, perdiendo su mirada en un punto indefinido de su revista, instantes después alzó sus ojos hacia él, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su atención—. Fueron tantos, tan rápidos y letales.

Los ojos de Scamander parecieron perforarlo mientras le hablaba con aquella voz suave, él sólo pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo. De pronto sitió miedo, un nudo formándose en su estómago que no le permitía hablar. Abrió la boca, pero sus palabras le parecieron roncas, casi ahogadas.

—¿Quién fue convertido?

Lysander desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en concreto hacia un Slytherin rubio con tez pálida. Su estómago se apretó más y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Vamos, Malfoy no es un vampiro.

Scamander no le respondió, siguió leyendo aquel panfleto que escribía su abuelo.

—¿Eres un vampiro?

Scorpius arrugó el ceño al oírle, pero no lo miró. Simplemente lo ignoró, centrando su mirada en su libro. Su compañero, un Slytherin un tanto estirado sentado frente a él, gruñó a Albus como si fuera una horrible babosa, a pesar de que su pregunta fue más bien un susurro y no había perturbado la tranquilidad de la biblioteca.

Albus se mordió el labio y se ajustó las gafas. Bueno, quizás Malfoy sí era un vampiro ¿por qué otro motivo no iba a responder? Además, ahora que lo observaba más de cerca con aquella piel tan pálida, ese gris antinatural en sus ojos y ese pelo rubio platino... ¿Tendría colmillos? Unos colmillos largos y filosos capaces de atravesar su piel y beber su sangre. Tragó. Malfoy lo estaba mirando de reojo, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras lo observaba.

—No lo soy.

Bueno, ¿quién en su sano juicio reconocería ser un vampiro? Ahora que lo recordaba Malfoy no jugaba al Quidditch, seguramente ni siquiera iba a los partidos, pero claro, los vampiros tampoco irían, se quedarían en la mazmorra de Slytherin encerrados en su baúl evitando los rayos solares.

—Umm, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

Esta vez Scorpius sí lo miró, abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo y luego los entrecerró. Quizás se le había metido algo en el ojo.

—¿Contigo?

—Sí —sonrió para animarlo. Scorpius no sonrió, lo miró de arriba a abajo, se mordió el labio inferior y luego se quedó mirando su corbata roja y dorada. Pareció no gustarle porque negó con la cabeza.

Era un vampiro, no cabía duda. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio prefería quedarse en la biblioteca que ir a darse un paseo por el exterior? Su tía Hermione Granger y un vampiro. No le extrañaba que estuviera tan pálido. Esas navidades debieron ser horribles para él con todo eso de ser convertido por un rudo vampiro noruego.

Puso su mano en la pierna de Scorpius. Malfoy saltó, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentir un tacto tan tibio como el suyo, su piel estaba fría bajo su toque.

—Si necesitas a alguien...

—¿Para qué? —La voz de Malfoy salió baja y ronca. Debía estar pasándolo fatal.

—Para hacerte compañía —aclaró mientras le acariciaba suavemente la pierna, tal y como su madre hacía con él de pequeño cuando se hacía daño y tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

El rostro de Scorpius se tiñó suavemente, quizás necesitaba sangre, al fin y al cabo era un vampiro primerizo. Pero mostrarle su cuello para que lo succionara quizás era demasiado para un primer acercamiento, al fin y al cabo uno no podía chuparle la sangre a su amigo en la primera cita.

Bueno, no había encontrado qué tenía de malo su corbata, por más que la miraba no entendía por qué Scorpius se había horrorizado al verla. Aunque... sonrió, quizás el dorado le recordaba la luz del sol. Puede que Scorpius creyera que iba a exponerlo al sol y de ese modo acabar con él. Seguramente tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar.

Suspiró mientras miraba el libro que tenía frente a sí. Apenas había podido leer dos páginas seguidas sin morirse del aburrimiento, la investigación era un trabajo muy duro, pero había dado sus frutos. Ahora sabía muchas más cosas sobre los vampiros. Cosas que pondría en práctica con Scorpius.

—¿Son sexys verdad? —era Lorcan Scamander, el hermano gemelo de Lysander, con idéntico pelo y ojos, pero con un tono de voz menos suave, quizás un poco más ronco.

Se refería a las fotos sobre vampiros que tenía delante. En concreto a Lorcan d'Eath, el famoso cantante, parte vampiro. Moreno, alto, delgado y con unos increíbles ojos verdes que hipnotizaban. Nada especial. Además, era un hombre.

—Lástima que sea un vampiro.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Albus.

—A la gente no les gusta los vampiros —abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué tenían de malo los vampiros? Quizás ese era el motivo de que Scorpius pasara tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, seguramente tenía miedo de que los demás lo marginaran si descubrían su secreto. Era injusto, Malfoy era una persona muy amigable.

—¿Te gusta Lorcan d'Eath?

Hoy estaba solo, no había un molesto compañero Slytherin con él, ni nadie que le mandara miradas asesinas por susurrar en la biblioteca, como si alguien fuera realmente allí a estudiar. Scorpius lo miró tímidamente, con sus parpados medio caídos, un tanto cohibido.

—Sí —susurró. Sonrió, estaba claro, Scorpius era un vampiro que admiraba a otros vampiros. Miró un instante su libro, como dudando y luego giró su cuerpo completamente hacia Albus—. Su canción, me gusta mucho.

—¿Qué canción? —preguntó desorientado. Desconocedor de los grandes éxitos musicales juveniles.

—Te cuello mucho.

Sonrió, Scorpius era tan dulce.

—Yo también.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se ensanchó y soltó una risita. No había dicho nada gracioso, pero seguramente eran sus nervios. Era un vampiro recién convertido y él su único y gran amigo. De pronto lo ojos de Scorpius se volvieron a abrir a más no poder.

—Tu corbata...

—¿Te gusta? —era verde y plata. Un pequeño detalle para que Scorpius no se asustara. Al fin y al cabo qué importaba el color de su corbata. Su padre le había dicho que independientemente de la casa todos eran buenas personas, que eso no les definía. Si era verdad lo que su padre decía entonces independientemente del color de su corbata él era la misma persona. Un chico queriendo ayudar a un vampiro—. Lo hice por ti.

Las mejillas de Scorpius se volvieron a teñir de un ligero tono carmesí y acarició tentativamente su corbata.

—Me gusta —De pronto Scorpius perdió su sonrisa y lo miro entre sus pestañas, como si estuviera pensando si decirle algo o no—. ¿Te gustan los hombres?

Albus abrió la boca entre sorprendido y horrorizado. Él no era gay.

—¡No! —su respuesta enérgica lo asustó. Scorpius apretó los labios y giró hacia su libro—Pe-pero me gustan los vampiros.

Malfoy hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios y lo observó. Sus mechones rubios cayéndole sobre los ojos dándole ese toque misterioso que todos los vampiros tenían.

—No te gustan los hombres, pero sí los vampiros, ¿cierto? —Albus sonrió, lo había entendido perfectamente.

Volvió a poner su mano sobre su pierna para confortarlo y lo acarició suavemente.

—Me gustas tú —Scorpius abrió la boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir—. ¿Yo... te gusto?

Scorpius volvió a mirarlo de arriba a abajo, como la primera vez. Sólo que esta vez su examen fue más lento. Debía estar meditando si fiarse de él. Afortunadamente hoy llevaba la corbata verde.

—Quizás —dijo enigmáticamente, mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes. De una manera un tanto posesiva que lo asustó. ¿Los vampiros eran posesivos?

—Scorpius, eres un vampiro ¿verdad?

Scorpius sonrió extrañamente, elevando más una comisura de la boca. Como el Joker de Batman.

—Soy un vampiro.

—Si tuvieras una cita, ¿dónde la llevarías?

James, su hermano, abrió la boca un instante sólo para mostrar una gran sonrisa llena de dientes en el siguiente. Su pelo rojo lo cegó un momento con aquella luz infernal que entraba por la ventana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¿Tienes una cita?

—Bueno, aún no pero...

El brazo de James se alargó para darle fuertes golpes en la espalda. No sabía si era porque lo apoyaba o porque creía que se estaba ahogando. Con James nunca se sabía, era tan obtuso.

—La Torre de Astronomía.

—¡Pero yo no quiero estudiar! —dijo indignado, empujando levemente a su hermano,

—¿Quién dice que vayas a estudiar? —replicó James levantando y bajando constantemente las cejas, con esa sonrisa llena de dientes que comentaba a inquietarle.

—Es una clase.

—Ya, pero por la noche ahí se va para otras cosas, ya sabes...

Oh, ya entendía. Los vampiros, seguramente había muchos más en la misma situación que Scorpius, con su mismo problema. Debían de buscar aulas oscuras donde reunirse.

De pronto su hermano entrecerró los ojos y puso cara de tío Ron. Rojo y cabreado.

—Llevas una corbata de Slytherin, ¿por qué llevas una corbata de Slytherin?

—Yo... bueno... mi cita... yo.

De pronto su hermano sonrió.

—Oh, ya entiendo —volvió a elevar las cejas como si tuviera un tic nervioso—. Demuéstrale lo que vales hermanito. Dale duro.

Lo malo era que su hermano era esquizofrénico. Lo bueno que no era hereditario. ¿Darle duro a Scorpius? Él quería ayudarle, no pegarle.

Scorpius parecía cohibido, como si no supiera qué hacer o dónde ponerse. Llevaba una túnica negra gruesa encima de lo que seguramente debía ser su ropa habitual cuando no llevaba su uniforme escolar.

Él estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, de modo que dio unos golpecitos a su derecha para que se sentara. Scorpius no le hizo caso, pero se detuvo a su lado. Apenas le miraba a la cara y acariciaba constantemente su varita. Quizás, al igual que James, creyera que le iba a pegar.

—¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

Scorpius le miró por entre sus mechones de pelo. Sus ojos parecían más grises y más pálidos a la luz de la luna y su estómago se estrujo sólo para dejar paso a miles de mariposas. Debía tener el dichoso virus del estómago.

—No para estudiar —le respondió con una sonrisa, pero eso sólo provocó que Scorpius se mordiera el labio.

Malfoy lo miró detenidamente, a él, su corbata slytherin y su postura despreocupada. Se acercó tentativamente y puso su mano sobre su muslo, tal y como él había hecho otras veces con Scorpius. Aunque no necesitaba consuelo no tuvo corazón para decírselo.

—He pensado que podría crear una asociación, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Una asociación, de qué?

Tardó en responder, porque los dedos de Scorpius estaban haciendo círculos en su muslo y eso acrecentaba su problema de estómago. Las mariposas se agitaron y él sólo podía contemplar como aquellos ojos lo miraban a él, sólo a él.

—_Asociación para la Tolerancia a los Vampiros. _

Scorpius rió. Por extraño que pareciera sólo parecía reír cuando estaba con él, aunque tenía sentido. Él sabía su secreto, el resto de sus compañeros no. Era algo entre Scorpius y él, algo mágico y único que los unía.

—¿Serías el fundador?

—Sí.

—¿Y quién más participaría?

Bueno, no lo había pensado. Podría pedirle ayuda a su tía Hermione, ella sabía cómo luchar en causas imposibles. Pero eso supondría compartir a Scorpius con más gente. Puede que necesitara ayuda, pero primero se ocuparía de Malfoy y sus necesidades.

—Yo.

—¿Sólo tú y yo? —asintió un tanto inseguro—. Me gusta.

Otra vez ese brillo extraño, casi posesivo viniendo de Scorpius. Aguantó la respiración cuando Scorpius abrió sus piernas y se situó entre ellas, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Se excitó. Bueno, quizás había sido algún acto reflejo a la cercanía de un vampiro, los vampiros tenían esa tensión sexual que volvía locas a sus víctimas. Scorpius no era consciente de lo que hacía, simplemente estaba buscando consuelo, no era consciente de estar generando esa hormona vampirística que despertaba a su amiguito dormido.

—¿Podrías ayudarme Albus? —susurró en su oído, con sus manos a ambos lados de él.

—¿A qué? —su voz sonó estrangulada y su rostro se tornó tan rojo como el pelo de su familia materna.

—Necesito comprobar algo.

No respondió, porque cuando Scorpius posó sus labios sobre los suyos lo hizo lentamente, con su mirada turbia en la de Albus. Luego los movió lentamente sobre los suyos y él ya no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que Scorpius comprobase lo que quisiese. Era su primer beso, quizás fuera demasiado pronto, porque su padre no lo recibió hasta bastante más tarde. Pero era Scorpius quien se lo estaba dando, abriendo su boca y jugando con su lengua. Le respondió mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Malfoy y lo atraía hacía sí. Hacía tanto calor, y los labios de Scorpius eran tan suaves. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior del vampiro y a cambio Scorpius hizo unos ruiditos que sólo lo envalentonaron más. Lo acababa de decidir, le gustaba besar. Scorpius era suave, lindo y acariciaba su pelo con ternura mientras estaba entre sus piernas.

Se separaron un tanto agitados, Scorpius pareció pensárselo antes de abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo aún le acariciaba el pelo, como si no fuera consciente de que el beso había acabado.

—¿Qué has comprobado?

Scorpius rió, otra vez, para alegría de sus mariposas. Y posó su mano en la mejilla de Albus.

—¿No has comido ajo verdad?

Se horrorizó. Él jamás comería ajo, no sabiendo que eso podría matar a Scorpius. Negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—No, ¡jamás lo haría!

Scorpius volvió a poner aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a gustarle y se volvió a acercar.

—Déjame que lo vuelva a comprobar —dudó un instante ¿y si algo de lo que había comido llevaba ajo y él no lo sabía?

—Pe-pero...

—Es por el bien de la asociación.

Se acercó él. No podía no besar a Scorpius. Sería el peor fundador del mundo.

Sus bocas no tardaron en unirse otra vez, aunque sus manos viajaron por error al culo de Scorpius. Lo atrajo hacia sí, provocando que su amiguito saludara al de Scorpius. Se hubiera retirado horrorizado, pero Scorpius se movió, al principio tentativamente, luego con más ahínco, casi como si supiera del problema que él tenía y quisiera ayudarlo. Scorpius era tan bueno y tan dulce.

Cruzó sus piernas en la cintura de Scorpius y lo ayudó, a la vez que se perdía en su boca. Ayudar a los demás sentaba tan bien, ahora entendía por qué su tía Hermione creaba tantas fundaciones de ayuda. Pero en esta sólo estarían él y Scorpius, no podía permitir que nadie más lo ayudara de este modo. Todo acabó casi como había empezado, con Scorpius entre sus piernas y sus labios juntos. Su cuerpo temblaba y el de Scorpius estaba casi sobre él. Lo abrazó mientras lo sostenía.

—Scorpius yo... —comenzó un tanto inseguro.

—¿No eres gay?

—Sí, digo no, o sea, yo no soy gay —lo miró lo mejor que pudo con sus gafas empañadas—. Pero me gustan los vampiros. No quiero que pienses mal.

No vio su expresión, porque Scorpius enterró su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Yo tampoco soy gay —su tono parecía divertido. Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, puede que buscando su pulso.

—¿A ti también te gustan los vampiros? —silencio, Scorpius no respondió. Dudó—. Pero yo no soy un vampiro.

—Me gustas Albus —si no hubiera estado pegado a su oído no lo hubiera escuchado. No le pidió que lo repitiera, porque Scorpius parecía avergonzado ante lo dicho.

—Te gusto —fue él quien lo repitió, saboreando esas palabras. Le gustaba a un vampiro, y no por su sangre.

—Eres el presidente de mi fundación ¿cómo no ibas a gustarme?

Su estómago se estrujo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa fundación la hubiera creado otro? Abrazó a Scorpius más fuerte. Sólo él podía ayudarlo. Era tan bueno y tan lindo, se podrían aprovechar de él.

Acaba de llegar de su visita a Hogsmeade cuando recibió una nota de Scorpius para encontrarse. Esta vez habían quedado en un aula en desuso cerca de las mazmorras. Apenas había pasado una semana desde su anterior cita y aunque se habían vuelto a ver, no tuvieron ese acercamiento otra vez. Había demasiada gente siempre alrededor, demasiados curiosos por su corbata y un sinfín de cotillas que no le dejaban darle a Scorpius todo el cariño que necesitaba. Llegó y entró sin llamar, Scorpius ya estaba allí, sentado sobre la mesa del profesor con sus piernas cruzadas. No sonreía, estaba serio, ni siquiera hizo un amago de saludo cuando lo vio.

—¿Te gusta Lysander? —la pregunta le llegó de improvisto, antes siquiera de llegar al lado de Scorpius. Parpadeó sorprendido mientras acababa de llegar, posicionándose delante de Malfoy.

—Sí, claro.

Notó que Scorpius apretaba la mandíbula y le dirigía una de aquellas miradas que lanzaba a todo aquel que parecía no ser de su agrado. Su estómago se estrujó.

—Te he visto con él, en Hogsmeade.

Albus asintió, había ido con Lysander al pueblo, de hecho habían ido juntos a Honeydukes y la tienda de las escobas. Scorpius pareció haber acabado con sus preguntas, con un pequeño salto se levantó de la mesa y lo empujó para apartarlo de su camino. Scorpius estaba mal, podía notarlo en su mandíbula apretada y en la frialdad de sus ojos. Scorpius no era así, era dulce y amable. Lo agarró del brazo deteniéndolo y a pesar de que Scorpius tiró para que lo soltara no lo hizo. Lo empujó hacia él, hasta volver a tenerlo de frente.

—Lysander no me gusta de ese modo —aclaró, un tanto desconcertado—. Es mi amigo.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos, con su mandíbula apretada.

—Mientes.

—Yo no soy gay —replicó un tanto irritado con la situación.

Scorpius rió, aunque esta vez su risa fue amarga, casi como si no pudiera creerle. Pero Malfoy había sido el primer hombre al que besara. Era sólo con él, con nadie más. Su corazón se estrujó ante el mero pensamiento de estar con otra persona que no fuera Malfoy.

—Vamos Potter, no hace falta seguir con el juego. Es absurdo.

Albus abrió la boca un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Qué juego?

Scorpius lo miró detenidamente casi como si creyera que escondía algo, ¿pero qué? De pronto Malfoy pareció percatarse de que Albus llevaba algo en su otra mano.

—¿Son dulces?

Albus los escondió rápidamente detrás de su espalda y soltó a Scorpius. Negó con la cabeza, pero demasiado tarde, Malfoy lo había visto.

—¿Son para mí? —cuestionó Scorpius, su voz menos dura. Alargó el brazo para acariciar el de Albus, pero éste se apartó.

—Son para Lysander.

Albus pudo apreciar que Scorpius hacía una mueca, pero volvió a alargar su brazo para acariciarlo, finalmente Albus se los dio, porque a pesar de todo los había comprado para Scorpius. Éste los contempló, eran pequeños dulces con imágenes de vampiros.

—Son especiales para vampiros —Scorpius tenía la bolsa en sus manos, Albus se percató de que los ojos de Malfoy habían perdido todo aquel frío brillo que tenían al entrar. Debía haber sido su criatura, el vampiro tomando el mando. Scorpius no era así—. Yo no te gustó ¿verdad?

Scorpius dejó de mirar la bolsa para mirarlo a él. Pareció dudar ante la pregunta. Se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba.

—Me gustas.

Albus lo observó. Scorpius era bello y popular, por muy vampiro que fuera debía tener muchos amigos. ¿Quién no querría tenerlo a su lado? De pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás no era el único a quien Scorpius había besado, o con el que se había citado en aulas en desuso.

—Como a mí me gusta Lysander —tanteó Albus.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, agarrándolo por el brazo y tirando de él hasta tenerlo encerrado en un abrazo.

—Como yo te gustó a ti.

Albus sonrió. A él Scorpius le gustaba mucho, a pesar de su carácter vampírico. Además, se sentía tan bien estar entre los brazos de Malfoy.

—Scorpius, quizás sí lo sea —anunció, cambiando el tema y haciendo un pequeño mohín con los labios. Regresando a la conversación que habían tenido una semana antes sobre si él era o no gay.

Aunque Albus no lo vio, Scorpius sonrió ante eso, frotó su rostro contra el de Albus y buscó sus labios.

—¿Vampiro? —le bromeó.

—No, gay.

Si no, ¿por qué iba a desear estar así todos y cada uno de sus días, con Scorpius abrazándolo y con su estómago lleno de mariposas? Al menos eso le había dicho Madame Pomfrey, que no era un virus del estómago.

—¿Tú también lo eres? —cuestionó.

—No, yo sólo soy un vampiro.

Albus sonrió, de momento se conformaba con eso, pero algún día lograría que Scorpius fuera un vampiro gay. Mientras tanto los besos estaban bien.

—Scorpius, otro lo hizo antes.  
>—¿El qué?<br>—Crear la _Asociación para la Tolerancia a los Vampiros. _.  
>—Umm<br>—¿Dejarás de quererme ahora que no soy en fundador?  
>—Depende, ¿qué harás a cambio?<br>—Crear la _Asociación para la Tolerancia a los Malfoy _

—Scorpius, no te acerques a él.  
>—¿A quién?<br>—A Vlad el Empalador.  
>—Es un buen vampiro.<br>—¿Lo conoces?  
>—Familia lejana, ya sabes, a los Malfoy se nos da muy bien eso de Empalar.<br>—¿Tú empalas?  
>—Depende.<br>—¿De qué?  
>—¿Te dejas?<p>

—¿Y si yo no fuera un vampiro?  
>—¿Y si yo no fuera gay?<br>—Bueno, me gusta morderte el cuello, debo serlo.

**Fin**

**Datos Canon:**

Existe la _Asociación para la Tolerancia a los Vampiros. _

Lorcan d'Eath es un famoso cantante, parte vampiro, número uno durante diecinueve semanas con su exitosa canción "Te cuello mucho"

Vlad el Empalador existió (supuestamente)

**Notas finales**: Quizás Albus parezca más pequeño de lo que es por sus suposiciones, pero para mí Albus es un niño sobreprotegido (en este fic) que sólo ha estado centrado en deportes y poco más. Su atracción por Scorpius le pilla de imprevisto y no sabe qué pensar, busca razones para ello. A pesar de todos los errores espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^


End file.
